


time flies like a banana

by surgicalstainless



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bananas, I'm so embarrassed, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalstainless/pseuds/surgicalstainless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky has a job interview, and Steve just wants him to look nice, okay?</p><p>The disgustingly fluffy +1 to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1539650">Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Banana.</a> We must never speak of this again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time flies like a banana

Bucky had a job interview. These days, it felt like he was always hustling or begging for some job or other, but this one was good. This one was _respectable_ , in a store instead of in a warehouse or on the docks, a job that wouldn't leave him worn out everyday and still barely able to keep the heat on. Steve said the store owner had been sweet on his mother, once upon a time. All Bucky had to do was look sharp and not be late and the job was his, Steve said. 

Now Steve was fussing over him like Mrs Rogers used to, straightening his tie and brushing off his lapels. Bucky was half afraid he'd come after him with a comb next, and he fended Steve off with a laugh.

"I do know how to dress myself, Rogers. Of the two of us, I'm not the one who needs help looking snappy."

Steve made a face. It started out indignant and morphed into horror when he caught sight of Bucky's oxfords.

"With shoes scuffed as that? I'm ashamed of you, Buck."

Bucky shuffled, as if he could hide one battered shoe behind the other.

"Couldn't afford a shoeshine."

Steve grinned at him then, a real open-mouthed smile that somehow managed to be both happy and wicked. He held up a hand, to forestall any questions, and made a quick circuit of the room. Moments later Steve stood before him once more, holding, Bucky was bemused to see, a dirty sock and a banana peel.

"What —"

But Steve was _kneeling_ then, honest to god kneeling before him with his eyes cast up and his smile so genuine, and Bucky gave up on words entirely. He couldn't begin to imagine where this was going.

"This is a neat trick. Hold still for a minute."

Bucky obeyed, looking down his own body as Steve polished and buffed one shoe and then the other, using nothing but a banana peel and an old sock. Bucky watched that golden head bent to its task and did his best to _hold still_ and not imagine where else this could go.

It was maybe a hundred years later, Bucky wasn't sure, when Steve looked up at him again in satisfaction. The shoes _were_ shiny now, if you could believe that, and Steve looked so damn proud of himself, still kneeling at Bucky's feet, that Bucky wanted —

Bucky wanted to reach down and pull Steve up by his collar, kiss that stupid happy look right off his face.

So that's what he did.

Only it didn't work, because _this_ stupid happy look was even stupider and even happier, and now Steve's lips were shiny and red from kissing and his eyes had fallen halfway shut. Bucky took a step back, torn between exhilaration ( _finally!_ ) and terror ( _oh god what have I done_ ), but Steve followed, like it was a dance, stepping on Bucky's shoes and scuffing them up all over again. Steve backed them up until Bucky bumped against a wall, and then he reached up for a fistful of Bucky's own collar, pulled him down...

(Bucky was _very_ late to the interview.)

**Author's Note:**

> You are heartily encouraged to come visit me on [tumblr](http://z-delenda-est.tumblr.com). I have no idea what I'm doing, but more friends are always better. And I really like prompts.


End file.
